herohuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pris
Pris is one of the heroes in Hero Hunters. She belongs to the KLG Black Ops faction. A disruptor, she is able to inflict various debuffs that could potentially soften the impact of the enemy fighting against her. While her damage output is decent, owing to her skills, she is rather weak due to her low health pool; being the target of many damagers, especially Mechs, often leading to an early death if not supported by healers, shielders or at the very least, taunters. Pris uses a semi-automatic pistol equipped with a silencer, the latter simply for visual effect. The pistol holds 10 rounds per magazine. The somewhat low damage per shot is supplemented by the medium-high fire rate and quick reload speed. Skills Beguile, her Bronze skill, allows for an immediate stun, which is helpful to interrupt any skills the enemy is casting if timed correctly; however, she is left exposed similarly to Sentry and his bronze skill Shot, making her vulnerable to enemy attacks. Additionally, as the skill is technically activated while you are setting up your shot; not casting, any stagger/stun/lift will immediately cancel the skill. The Sapper, Pris' Silver skill, provides high Energy damage that can stun an enemy for a decent 5 seconds. To add on, the enemies afflicted with Beguile are silenced for a whopping 18 seconds, causing skill-reliant heroes to be crippled. On the downside, it takes some time for the projectile to travel, and some more time for it to activate before afflicting the targeted enemy. Moreover, the area of effect is very small and only able to damage one person standing in the spot. This gives enemies some time to escape the projectile and not be affected by it. But, Beguile can be used in tandem with Sapper, as Beguile locks an enemy in place after Sapper is deployed, forcing an enemy to take both Sapper and Beguile's damaging effects. Pris' Gold Skill is, on paper, not very promising. However, if Beguile is used on the right targets, you can take advantage of Wounds. Enemies that rely on basic attacks or have active or passive skills that augment their basic attacks will be most affected by Wounds. A prime example would be Dogface. His two active skills augment his basic attack, resulting in deadly burst damage. Thus, Wounds can be damaging to his damage output. Lastly, Charmer. This skill is more used for its Attack Damage boost than its Health per second boost. However, not taking damage for 4.5 seconds is rare, therefore the skill being present in the game is also rare. But, the key is that to end the effect, the damage must be dealt to Pris' health, i.e. If a shield is applied to her and she takes damage, as long as the shield is there, Charmer can continue staying active. Overall, Pris is very single-target minded. As long as the targeted enemy is debuffed by her, she can be crippling to a team. That being said, cleansers like Heimlock absolutely counters her since she is a debuff-reliant DpSer.Category:Heroes Category:Energy Category:KLG Black Ops